


Хабуб

by Rishima_Kapur, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Что, если в твоей голове застрял чип, который медленно тебя убивает, а твой парень мудак? А если ты и сам при этом не святой?
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Хабуб

Ви с каким-то оцепеневшим безразличием смотрел на рассыпанные по полу таблетки. Он, конечно, всегда знал, что его мужик — олимпийский чемпион по цинизму, но это было уже за гранью.

Ладно, Ви давно привык к тому, что Керри часто исчезал, не оставив сообщения, совсем как сейчас. Возможно, ему опять позвонил менеджер с каким-нибудь очередным «только сегодня» и «нельзя упустить такой шанс» — и Керри рванул в студию на крыльях собственной охуенности.

Но вчера они нормально провели время: сначала, как обычно, поссорились, потом яростно трахались до глубокой ночи, а после лежали в обнимку, рассказывали друг другу, как прошел день. Керри, как всегда, жаловался на боссов лейбла, Ви — на подчиненных из «Посмертия». Семейная идиллия.

Как любой нормальный человек, Ви после такого рассчитывал позавтракать вместе. Но вместо синто-яичницы и сонного Керри нашел немытую чашку из-под кофе и разбитый пузырек с антипсихотиком: наверное, Кер в своей привычной манере пронесся вихрем по кухне, сметая все на своем пути, и даже не заметил, как уничтожил то единственное, что делало существование Ви терпимым.

Еще и ботинком сверху наступил, сука. Чтоб уж наверняка.

Ви зажмурился и сильно нажал большим пальцем между глаз, стараясь отогнать подступающую головную боль, С каждым днем ему становилось все хуже: проклятый чип пожирал его изнутри даже без чертового Сильверхенда. Ви начинал терять связь с реальностью, иногда подвисал на несколько минут, как при замыкании. Наемники старались этого не замечать, но шила в мешке не утаишь: совсем скоро Ви предстояло передать управление клубом преемнику, заползти под камень и там сдохнуть. Если только до этого его не шлепнут конкуренты.

Безразличие Керри, конечно, ситуации не помогало.

Ви вздохнул и набрал номер Виктора Вектора. Через секунду адаптер вывел изображение Вика, по локоть зарывшегося в чью-то взрезанную брюшину.

— Вик, привет. Я не вовремя?

— Привет, малыш. Нет, все нормально. Тут у меня очередная жертва «Мистера Перчика», я эту операцию уже с закрытыми глазами могу делать.

На заднем плане кто-то возмущенно взвизгнул, и Вик отвернулся от камеры.

— Тихо, тихо. Я пошутил. Ты что-то хотел, Ви?

— Мне нужен галоперидол.

Вик на секунду замер, взглянул на него поверх оправы.

— Я же тебе на той неделе выдал пузырек.

— Тут такое дело… — Ви замолчал. Ну не рассказывать же Вику, что Керри растоптал лекарство, рипер и так не одобрял их отношения, считал что Ви заслуживает лучшего.

— Ну, малыш, свежая партия будет только на следующей неделе, — пожал плечами Вик, не дождавшись внятного объяснения. — А так варианта два: либо черный рынок, либо корпораты. Да ты лучше меня знаешь.

— На черном рынке этого добра сейчас нет: копы недавно накрыли сеть нелегальных поставок «Шестой улицы». А к корпоратам я не пойду, лучше сдохнуть.

— Возможно тебе и придется, если будешь прерывать курс лечения, — Вик строго зыркнул в камеру, — Не дури, купи галоперидол у «Травма тим» или «Кан-тао».

— Ясно, — сквозь зубы процедил Ви. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Да не за что, — вздохнул Вик. — Ты же знаешь, если б у меня были эти таблетки, я бы тебе их отдал. Но чего нет, того нет.

Ви завершил звонок и опять взглянул на пол, где превращенные в порошок таблетки валялись вперемешку с осколками.

На него накатил жуткий приступ злости: на Керри, на этот сраный город, на жизнь в целом. Ему оставались считанные месяцы, но казалось, будто всем вокруг было на это плевать. Нет, Ви не хотел, чтобы у его постели вечно дежурили рыдающие друзья, кормили с ложечки и трепетно держали за руку. Но складывалось ощущение, что мир вокруг уже переварил его смерть — и двинулся дальше.

А ведь он еще не умер.

Ви стиснул зубы, развернулся на пятках — и поднялся обратно в спальню. Там он вынул из шкафа большую сумку, наугад побросал в нее футболки с джинсами и кинул сверху лэптоп.

— Деламейн, — спускаясь на первый этаж, Ви набрал такси. — Пришлешь за мной ави?

— Конечно, Ви, — искин как всегда был вежлив до зубовного скрежета. — Ави уже в пути. Маршрут обычный?  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Ви, выходя на балкон и вдыхая полной грудью загазованный воздух Найт-Сити. — Мы летим за город.

* * *

Керри спохватился далеко не сразу: первое видеосообщение пришло на автоответчик спустя почти пять дней.

«Привет, Ви! — Он, как обычно, сидел на своем белом диване в обнимку с гитарой, но лицо его казалось немного осунувшимся и вроде даже похудевшим. Наверное все это время не вылазил со студийных вечеринок. — Что-то ты пропал совсем в последнее время: не звонишь, не пишешь. Совсем нарасхват, да? Надеюсь ты там хоть обедать успеваешь. А у меня все хорошо, коллаба с "Us cracks" потихоньку продвигается, спасибо, что спросил. Мне даже предложили с ними в тур по Азии поехать, прикинь? Я отказался, конечно, но сам факт. Ну да ладно, подробности при встрече расскажу. У меня завтра свободный вечер наметился, думал предложить тебе заценить какой-нибудь сериальчик под пиццу. Ты как? Позвони».

Ви выбрал «Ответить» и хотел было записать видео, но в дверной проем просунулась голова Уэйланда.

— Босс, тут к тебе делегат из «Тигриных когтей». От Вакако.

— Да, я сейчас, — рассеянно сказал Ви и переключился в режим набора текстовых сообщений.

«Сорян, времени совсем нет. Кстати, я на время переехал в лагерь "Альдекальдо", так что дома меня тоже не ищи».

Ви нажал «Отправить» и, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся с кресла.

Тигриные когти так тигриные когти.

* * *

«Привет, Ви. Твое последнее сообщение — эталон эпистолярного жанра. Просто вау. Как говорится, краткость — сестра таланта. Спасибо, что вовремя предупредил меня о своих планах, это было охуенно заботливо с твоей стороны. Хорошо, что я все это время не караулил у тебя дома с шампанским и суши, как отчаявшийся долбоеб».

«Ну, это было бы впервые».

* * *

«Блядь, опять автоответчик. Ты трубку берешь когда-нибудь? Прошло полторы недели, Ви. Надеюсь я не прерываю твою трансцендентальную медитацию, дыхательную йогу или какой еще ебучей херней ты там занимаешься. Просто хотел напомнить, что у тебя в Найт-Сити остался мужик, на которого тебе, судя по всему, вообще похуй».

«Вот такая я самовлюбленная, эгоистичная, погруженная только в собственные проблемы скотина».

«Это сейчас был какой-то тонкий намек, который я не уловил?»

* * *

— Эй, ты как?

Ви с трудом разлепил глаза и посмотрел на вход в палатку где, придерживая рукой полог, стояла Панам. Кочевница рассматривала его с неприкрытым сочувствием: сегодня он вернулся из Найт-Сити раньше, чем обычно, и дважды упал, пока шел через лагерь к себе: найденный все-таки на черном рынке галоперидол оказался каким-то палёным и действовал гораздо хуже, чем лекарство Вика.

— Уже получше, — ответил Ви и даже не соврал: после сна ему всегда было легче.

— Рада слышать, — кивнула Панам. — У меня две новости. Во-первых, с востока идет песчаная буря, будь готов. А во-вторых, метрах в ста от нашего лагеря припарковалось дохуя элитное авто.

— Что? Откуда? — Ви зевнул и потянулся. — Какая марка?

— «Рейфилд Аэрондайт» золотистого цвета.

— Не переживай, он скоро уедет, — улыбнулся Ви. Панам нахмурилась, но потом ее лицо озарило понимание.

— Так это Евродин что ли? Блин, а я уже испугалась, что Сол опять ведет с кем-то переговоры за моей спиной.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Ви. — Не переживай, это… мой.

Керри Евродина надолго не хватило, но он не уехал, а минут через двадцать бесцеремонно ввалился в палатку Ви, звеня цепями, браслетами и скрипя косухой.

— Все из-за этого? — с порога начал он, швыряя Ви новую баночку с галоперидолом. Тот рефлекторно поймал ее и присмотрелся к этикетке: самый дорогой немецкий бренд, такой на белом рынке Новых Штатов не купишь.

— Дай угадаю, — усмехнулся Ви. — Фанаты?

— Ты на вопрос-то ответь, мудила. Не увиливай, — нахмурился Керри, нервно расхаживая взад-вперед и периодически злобно поглядывая на Ви.

Тот пожал плечами.

— То есть правильно ли я понимаю, — зарычал Керри, останавливаясь перед ним. — Из-за того, что я случайно — случайно! — разбил твою химию, ты собрал вещи и съебался сюда, чтобы бухать с кочевниками, упиваться жалостью к себе и игнорить мои сообщения, пока я не почувствую себя полной мразью и ничтожеством?

Под конец Керри сильно повысил голос, и Ви невольно подумал, что вечером у костра подколки будут сыпаться как из рога изобилия.

— Ты же знаешь, что когда я думаю о работе — то нихуя больше вокруг себя не вижу? Ебаное туннельное зрение включается! Да я даже не понял, что сделал! Что-то упало, я на что-то наступил — все. Я только вчера сложил два плюс два, когда заехал к тебе за своим лэптопом — и зашел на кухню. Ты бы мог мне позвонить, я бы раздобыл тебе эти чертовы таблетки в два счета! Но нет, блядь, тебе нужно было изображать из себя королеву драмы и переться в какие-то ебеня! Какого хуя, Ви? Почему ты просто не объяснил?

— Ты же понимаешь, что дело не в таблетках? — серьезно спросил Ви, когда поток красноречия Керри иссяк.

— О, то есть, теперь ты будешь отвечать вопросом на вопрос? Очень по-взрослому.

— Керри, — твердо повторил Ви, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Дело вовсе не в таблетках.

— А в чем тогда?

Ви помолчал.

— Чтобы выяснить это, пришлось бы обсудить одну крайне неприятную тему, которой ты все последние месяцы избегаешь.

— Бля-я-я… — всплеснул руками Керри. — Только не начинай.

— Ну и кто тут ведет себя как ребенок? — усмехнулся Ви.

Керри скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не для того сюда перся, чтобы…

— Чтобы услышать, что я умираю?

— Блядь, заткнись!

Керри дернулся, как от удара, отвернулся. Ви думал, что он сейчас выскочит из палатки и укатит — как и всегда, когда этот вопрос становился ребром. Но Керри лишь ссутулился, втянул голову в плечи — и остался стоять на месте.

Ви больше не злился на Керри. Точнее, он не злился на него вообще. Укол ярости, который он почувствовал при виде разбитого пузырька прошел еще до того, как Ви добрался до лагеря «Альдекальдо»: Кер не врал насчет своей рассеянности. Сложно было сердится на кого-то за его врожденные черты характера, особенно если они с лихвой компенсировались талантом и обаянием.

Поэтому Ви поднялся с кровати, подошел сзади и положил ладонь ему на спину.

Из Керри будто воздух выпустили: он повернулся к Ви и обнял его за плечи.

— Слушай… — прохрипел он, обдавая шею Ви теплым дыханием, но тот не поддался: отстранил Керри, ухватил за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Нам правда надо поговорить.

Керри зажмурился и решительно кивнул.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, — он оттолкнул Ви и зашарил взглядом по палатке в поисках стула. Найдя в углу табуретку, он бесцеремонно скинул с нее вещи Ви прямо на пол, умостил ее перед кроватью и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу.

Наблюдавший за этим с улыбкой Ви только покачал головой.

Керри выжидательно уставился на него и вскинул бровь.

— Почему ты принимаешь таблетки от киберпсихоза? — спросил он, когда Ви сел на кровать прямо перед ним. — Это все из-за твоих ебучих имплантов? Ты из-за них заболел?

— К киберпсихозу это не имеет никакого отношения. Пока Джонни сидел в моей голове, его конструкт менял мое тело под себя…

— Блядь, и здесь не обошлось без этого мудака, — процедил сквозь зубы Керри.

— В сущности он не виноват. Его так запрограммировали.

— Ага, конечно, — фыркнул Керри. — Сразу видно, ты не знал его как я… Ну-ну, продолжай.

— Джонни больше нет, но изменения произошли необратимые. Теперь это его тело, а меня оно считает чужаком — и отторгает.

— Пиздец… — Керри шумно выдохнул и вытер ладонью рот. — Ладно, я догадывался о чем-то подобном. Сложно было не заметить, как ты по утрам харкаешь кровью.

— Почему же ты ничего не сказал? — задал Ви давно мучивший его вопрос.

— Бля, вот давай не будем, — Керри посмотрел на потолок, избегая взгляда. — Сколько тебе осталось?

— Месяца три-четыре, — процедил Ви.

— Охуенный расклад.

Они помолчали. Вокруг, смеясь и перебраниваясь сновали кочевники. Шуршал брезент: члены клана «Альдекальдо» накрывали свои автомобили и мотоциклы, готовились к песчаной буре. А ветер все крепчал, все яростнее трепал полог палатки, закрывавший вход.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — упрямо повторил вопрос Ви.

На этот раз Керри с вызовом взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

— А что такое, Ви? Тебе так хотелось обсудить эту тему, м-м-м? Хотелось бы, чтобы я всю свою жизнь выстроил вокруг тебя и твоих последних дней? «Эй, Ви, я буду поздно, у меня сегодня концерт в “Темной материи”». «Что? Но ведь я умираю! Как ты можешь веселиться, когда мне осталось всего несколько месяцев? Да, кстати, у меня новый заказ, так что до вторника не звони!»

Ви аж задохнулся от такой предъявы. Он сжал кулаки, постарался удержать эмоции в узде, что было не так-то просто.

— Ты совсем охуел? — прошипел он. — Это таким ты меня видишь? Гребаным манипулятором?

— А разве не так все было как раз перед твоим драматичным исходом из города? Мы же с тобой должны были встретиться в «Углях», я ради этого отменил репетицию! И как долбоеб просидел и прождал тебя полтора часа, а ты, сука, еще и трубку не брал. Забыл, что ли из-за чего мы тогда поссорились?

— Я же объяснил, нужно было срочно ехать на склад «Кан-тао», чтобы…

— Ага, других наемников в городе нет, только легендарному Ви, блядь, под силу доехать до склада и угнать тачку с медикаментами. Знаешь, я даже думаю, что это лучшее время твоей жизни. Ты же всегда хотел оказаться в центре внимания, да, Ви? Сначала нагнул весь город, доказал всем, кто тут главный альфа-самец. Потом получил управление над «Посмертием» и стал первым фиксером в Найт-Сити. Но тебе все мало, да? Тебе нужно, чтобы даже твои друзья ходили вокруг на цыпочках и заглядывали тебе в рот? Вся эта блядская вселенная должна вращаться вокруг Ви!

— Пиздец… — Ви шумно выдохнул через рот, оперся локтями на колени и повесил голову. — Блядь, Керри…

— Что?

— Ты так на самом деле не думаешь, я не верю. Мне кажется, ты говоришь все это просто чтобы скрыть тот факт, что тебе на меня плевать и ты…

Закончить мысль он не успел: в следующую секунду очень взвинченный Керри забрался к нему на колени и крепко ухватил за загривок, запрокидывая голову Ви и заглядывая прямо в глаза.

— Не смей так говорить, слышишь? — прохрипел он низким голосом. — Даже думать не смей, что мне все равно.

Он впился сухим злым поцелуем в рот Ви, — и того повело, как и всегда, от близости Керри. Ви положил руки ему на талию, притянул к себе, вжался пахом. Керри промычал что-то невнятное.

Полог палатки шумно захлопал, внутрь начало задувать песок.

— Ну все, ребята, время икс! — прокричала рядом Митч, пытаясь переорать воющий ветер. — Всем задраить тенты! Голубки, вас это тоже касается! Ви, слышишь? Я к вам двоим обращаюсь!

— Что? — Керри отстранился и заозирался, моргая, словно пьяный. — Что за хуйня?

— Хабуб. Пизда твоему Рейфилду, — Ви ссадил его с себя и, бросившись ко входу в палатку, принялся застегивать замок. — Кер, помоги! С другой стороны!

Керри отзеркалил его движения — и вместе они задраили вход, потом Ви подошел к контроллеру — и после пары нажатий кнопок корпус на двадцать сантиметров ушел под землю.

— Ну все, теперь сюда даже песок задувать не будет, — удовлетворенно произнес он.

Керри с сомнением оглядел результат их работы: стенки палатки ходили ходуном от ветра, казалось, что еще порыв — и всю эту конструкцию «с мясом» выдернет из земли.

— А она точно выдержит?

— Не бойся, корпус сделан из титанового сплава.

Они замолчали. Керри топтался посреди палатки, скрестив руки на груди, иногда растерянно поглядывая на Ви.

— Зачем тебе все это? — спросил он.

— Что? — Ви не понял вопроса: кровь все еще кипела от поцелуя, а в голове шумело от того, что пришлось резко вскочить и быстро что-то делать.

— Нахера тебе это «Посмертие», эти наемники, эти заказы? Ты же сам сказал, что тебе осталось три-четыре месяца. Действительно хочешь провести их так: выслеживая очередную группировку «Шестой улицы», спрятавшись за обоссанным мусорным баком?

Ви устало потер виски. Он очень надеялся, что ссора не зайдет на новый виток, но не тут-то было.

— Это все из-за славы, амбиций? Или все-таки из-за бабла?

— А тебе не приходило в голову, — зло огрызнулся Ви, — что я просто хочу уйти на своих условиях? Что валяться в постели вареным овощем, пока не сдохну, — не для меня?

— То есть, вламываться на склады корпоратов, красть, подставляться под пули, как какой-то пацан из подворотни — это, по-твоему, охуенная альтернатива?

— Да лучше словить пулю или подорваться на мине, — зарычал Ви, — чем сдохнуть вот так: беспомощным, слабым, в луже собственной мочи!

— Подорваться? — Керри подскочил к Ви и сильно пихнул его в плечо. — Ты охуел?! Хочешь быть как Джонни, это его слава тебе покоя не дает?

— Да как ты заебал меня со своим Джонни! — Ви стиснул кулаки, чувствуя, как внутри все в очередной раз поднимается. — Твой ебаный Джонни всплывает в каждом разговоре! Что, никак не можешь забыть его, да? Все еще видишь его во мне?

— Да пошел ты на хуй, — выплюнул Керри, тяжело дыша.

— Признайся, — с каким-то мазохистским удовлетворением сказал Ви, — ты ведь думаешь о нем даже когда я тебя трахаю?

Глаза Керри зло заблестели.

— Конечно, — медленно проговорил он. — Джонни был охуенный, до сих пор дрочу на него в душе. А когда я под тобой — каждый раз представляю, что это не блохастый щенок из Уотсона, а легендарный Джонни Сильверхенд!

— Сука, — прошипел Ви. Он подскочил к Керри, схватил его за плечи и швырнул на походную кровать. Старая сетка надсадно заскрипела, подпевая воющему за пределами палатки ветру.

— Я тебе покажу Сильверхенда, — низким голосом сказал Ви, расстегивая пряжку ремня и спуская джинсы до колен.

Керри уже успел поудобней умоститься, оперся на локти и наблюдал за тем, как Ви быстро раздевается, стаскивая через голову футболку хенли, расшнуровывая кеды и снимая носки.

— Давай, детка, — ухмыльнулся Керри. — Покажи мне.

Избавившись от одежды, Ви застыл и посмотрел на комфортно разместившегося на кровати, полностью одетого Евродина. Тот ему подмигнул.

— Не заставляй меня ждать. Иди сюда, Джонни.

— Блядь! — выругался Ви, быстро подходя к кровати. Он развел обтянутые кожаными штанами ноги Керри и навалился сверху.

— Да-а-а… — Керри больно вцепился ему в плечи, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Ви вжался лицом в изгиб его плеча, глубоко вдохнул запах курева, виски и кожи. Заклепки и пряжки на косухе Керри больно впились в щеку.

— Сними эту херню, — зарычал Ви, сдирая с него куртку. Керри высвободил одну руку, и пока Ви трудился, освобождая его от второго рукава, притянул к себе и укусил за ухо.

— Керри! — Ви схватил его за горло, надавил большим пальцем на имплант и отстранил от себя. Тот хитро улыбался, в уголках его глаз собрались морщины. Золотой полумесяц на правой щеке игриво поблескивал в полумраке.

— А ты думал, что я буду просто лежать и… — договорить Керри не успел: Ви смял его губы в злом поцелуе.

Песок с силой хлестал по брезенту, металл лязгал о металл: кто-то забыл закрепить железный козырек трейлера, и ветер трепал его, пытаясь вырвать и унести куда-то вдаль. Но все, что слышал Ви — тяжелое возбужденное дыхание Керри, какую-то ерунду, которую он шептал на ухо: дразня, подзадоривая, распаляя.

Ви содрал с Керри оставшуюся одежду.

— Давай, ну давай же — шептал тот, гладя его по груди и животу. — Я же вижу, ты хочешь.

— Блядь, Кер… — выдохнул Ви, когда Керри обхватил его полувставший член и принялся умело надрачивать, проводя большим пальцем по головке, как раз так, как ему нравилось. — У меня же нет…

— Тихо, тихо, — Керри перегнулся через край кровати, пошарил в кармане своих штанов — и выудил маленький тюбик смазки.  
— А ты, я смотрю, подготовился, — проворчал Ви, выдавливая прозрачный гель на пальцы.

— Я же знал, куда ехал, — усмехнулся Керри, по-хозяйски закинул одну ногу Ви на плечо и заложил руку за голову, устраиваясь поудобнее. — У нас всегда этим заканчивается.

Ви укусил Керри за лежащую на его плече лодыжку, развел ему ноги пошире — и бесцеремонно вставил сразу два пальца, проскальзывая до простаты.

— Сука-а-а, — Керри выгнулся, зашипел, с него мигом слетела маска ленивой истомы. — О, да, вот так!

Ви задвигал пальцами, растягивая его под себя, при каждом движении задевая простату. Керри вцепился в простыню, принялся вскидывать бедра. От ритмичного скольжения внутри, от пошлых влажных звуков, от тяжелого дыхания Ви он быстро возбудился: его член налился, прилип к животу, истекая смазкой.

— Блядь… Пожалуйста… — сбившимся голосом взмолился Керри, и Ви понял без лишних слов: он закинул вторую ногу Керри себе на плечо, наклонился и привычным движением взял в рот почти до самого основания.

— Ха-а-а, — задохнулся Керри, вцепляясь в волосы Ви и скрещивая ноги у него на спине. Тот ритмично двигал головой, скользя губами по члену, проводя языком вдоль вены, продолжая в такт трахать Керри пальцами.

Того хватило ненадолго.

— Стой, стой, — спустя пару минут он обхватил голову Ви руками, заставляя остановиться. — Я уже почти…

— Не много же тебе надо, — ехидно заметил Ви, облизываясь. Керри дал ему несильную пощечину.

— Заткнись. Лучше трахни меня нормально.

— Перевернись.

Керри перекатился на живот, и Ви ненадолго подвис. Он обожал любоваться его спиной, нетронутой хромом кожей, завитками татуировки на правом плече. В спокойные ночи, когда не нужно было в очередной раз мчаться на какие-то разборки, он мог часами лежать рядом, гладить Керри по спине и болтать с ним ни о чем. Жаль только, что таких ночей последнее время на их долю выпадало немного.

— Ну же, давай! — Керри нетерпеливо поерзал, оглянулся через плечо, за что тут же получил шлепок по заднице. — Эй!

— Сейчас все будет, — Ви выдавил на ладонь новую порцию смазки, пару раз провел рукой по члену. Он навалился на Керри сзади, полностью накрывая его тело своим — и тот застонал.

— Блядь, — прошептал он, слепо ища руку Ви и переплетая их пальцы. — Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь.

— А когда делаю так? — Ви потерся членом о задницу Керри, пачкая ягодицы смазкой.

— А за это я бы тебя пристрелил нахуй, — зарычал Керри, выпячивая зад. — Долго ждать?

Ви поцеловал его в шею, одновременно приставляя член к входу, и сильно толкнулся вперед, проскальзывая внутрь.

— Ох, сука… — Керри выгнулся, насаживаясь глубже, вцепился свободной рукой в край походной кровати. — Двигайся!

— Раскомандовался, — усмехнулся Ви, но все же подчинился. Он на пробу повел бедрами, вызвав стон, а потом принялся толкаться, постепенно наращивая амплитуду. Кровать опасно заходила ходуном.

— Глубже, сильнее! — задыхаясь, потребовал Керри. Ви встал на колени, одной рукой схватил его за горло, другой поперек груди — и поднял, насаживая на свой член. Он знал, как Керри это любит: тот вообще был падок на любые проявления экстраординарной физической силы. Ви мог бы часами его трахать, вот так держа на весу — благо импланты рук позволяли, — а Керри бы только подзадоривал и требовал еще. — Блядь, да!

Ви прижал его к груди, входя сильными размеренными толчками, другой рукой обхватил его член и начал надрачивать в такт движениям своих бедер.

— Давай, детка, давай, — лихорадочно зашептал он на ухо Керри, и у того глаза закатились от удовольствия. — Кончи так, чтобы я почувствовал!

Керри ногтями вцепился в руку Ви, державшую его поперек груди, задрожал — и излился ему в ладонь. Он обмяк, обессилено откидывая голову ему на плечо.

— Вот так, — тихо проговорил Ви, целуя Керри в висок.

Песчаная буря и не думала стихать, ветер выл, как стая диких волков. Ви нравилось это буйство стихии: оно отрезало их с Керри от кочевников, от всего окружающего мира, в котором остались все обиды и недомолвки; позволило ненадолго притвориться, что они одни в этой вселенной.

— Кайф, — выдохнул Керри, поворачивая голову и проводя носом по шее Ви. — Это было охуенно.

— Я с тобой еще не закончил, — усмехнулся тот, укладывая Керри обратно на кровать невзирая на недовольный стон. Ви провел пальцем между его ягодиц, и Керри зашипел.

— Потерпишь еще чуть-чуть?

— Да куда я денусь? — проворчал Керри, обнимая подушку и разводя ноги пошире. — Давай, пользуй меня.

Ви хрипло рассмеялся, резким толчком вошел до самого основания и тут же взял бешеный темп: возбуждение уже закручивалось тугим узлом внизу живота.

— Ох, черт! — вскрикнул Керри, но подушка, в которую он зарылся лицом, приглушила голос. — Пиздец!

— О ком ты сейчас думаешь, Керри? — сбившимся шепотом спросил Ви, кусая его за шею. — Обо мне? Или о Джонни?

— Блядь, заткнись ты хоть на минуту! — прорычал Керри, запрокидывая руку назад и хватая Ви за волосы.

— И не подумаю… — Ви замедлил темп, вбиваясь в тело Керри мощными ритмичными толчками, почти ощущая приближающийся пик. — Я же знаю… как ты любишь…

Он не договорил: одновременно с прошившим тело оргазмом голову полоснуло настолько острой болью, что, казалось, у Ви глаза вылезут из орбит. Его подкинуло на кровати, и он скатился вниз, на пол.

— Ви! — Керри тут же оказался над ним, совершенно испуганный. Он протянул руки, но в последний момент отдернул их, боясь сделать только хуже.

— Уф-ф-ф, — Ви шумно выдохнул через рот. — Терпим… Дышим…

— Блядь, что делать? Как тебе помочь?

— Ничего, ничего, Кер. Уже почти прошло.

— Встать сможешь?

Ви пошевелился, проверяя, как тело реагирует на смену положения. Ничего сверхъестественного не произошло — и он медленно кивнул. Керри закинул его руку себе на плечо — и, осторожно приподняв Ви с пола, помог ему перелечь на кровать, а сам вытянулся рядом.

— Ты как? — озабоченно поинтересовался Керри, очерчивая большим пальцем линию его скулы. — Нехуево тебя так накрыло.

Ви поймал его руку, прижал ладонью к щеке.

— Это все ебучие таблетки с черного рынка, — проворчал он. — Нужно было сразу к тебе прийти.

— Нужно было, но ты ж у нас, сука, гордый, — проворчал Керри, прижимаясь теснее и укладывая голову на грудь Ви.

Они полежали в тишине.

— Извиняться я не собираюсь, — наконец проговорил Керри.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Ви.

— Но… — Керри помедлил, — я все же хочу кое-что объяснить.

Он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а Ви лежал тихо, не мешая ему.

— Ты спрашивал, почему я ничего не сказал, когда ты… ну, это…

— Подыхал от боли, харкал кровью и выблевывал свои кишки?

— Блядь! — Керри приподнялся на локте и заглянул в лицо Ви. Его глаза зло сверкнули в полумраке. — Ты можешь хотя бы на минуту прекратить?

— Ладно, ладно, — рассмеялся тот. — Продолжай.

— Ты ведь знаешь, сколько мне лет? Тихо, не отвечай, это риторический вопрос.

Он помолчал.

— Слава и деньги в наше время — это ресурс, который позволяет жить почти вечно. Ну, по обычным человеческим меркам. Импланты существенно продлевают жизнь, но у этого есть своя цена.

Ви затаил дыхание.

— Я многих уже потерял, Ви. Людей, с которыми я вырос, которых любил — давно нет. А теперь вот и ты… умираешь.

Керри впервые произнес это слово — и оно больно резануло слух. Внезапно все, что происходило с Ви, будто стало выпуклым, более реальным. У него кольнуло сердце.

Керри грустно на него посмотрел, а потом снова умостил голову на его груди, пряча лицо.

— Я не хочу терять и тебя тоже, — прошептал он. — Понимаешь?

Ви понимал. Иногда отрицать что-то и притворяться, что этого нет — гораздо проще, чем встретить свои страхи лицом к лицу. Он и сам когда-то так жил.

До Джонни.

— Да, Кер, — Ви погладил его по спине, поцеловал в макушку. — Можешь больше ничего не объяснять.

— Отлично.

Они замолчали. Ветер вокруг начал стихать, успокаиваться. Буря шла на спад.

— Так когда ты вернешься в город? — спросил Керри.

Ви помедлил. Ему очень не хотелось поднимать сейчас эту тему, разрушать хрупкий миг единения и полного взаимопонимания, который ненадолго воцарился между ними двумя. Керри мог отреагировать как угодно, в этом плане он был совершенно непредсказуем. Но сказать бы все равно пришлось.

— Я не вернусь.

— Что? — Керри приподнялся на локте и, нахмурившись, заглянул в глаза Ви. — Как это?

— Ты прав. Мне нахуй все это не упало. Пусть «Посмертием» занимается кто-то другой, а я хочу дожить последние месяцы спокойно.

Лицо Керри озарилось улыбкой.

— Слушай, так переезжай ко мне!

— Что? — хохотнул Ви. — В этот позолоченный свинарник? Нет, Кер, прости. Я устал от вечеринок, от бухача до самого утра, от твоих ебанутых фанатов и от «Us cracks», стремных, как моя жизнь. Хочу сидеть вечером у костра с ребятами, слушать, как Митч терзает гитару, и чтобы ветер пустоши трепал мои волосы.

Керри долго и внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, а затем произнес:

— Да ты, я смотрю, дохуя поэт.

И улыбнулся.

У Ви отлегло от сердца.

— Я буду к тебе приезжать каждый день, ты же понимаешь?

— Не будешь, — усмехнулся Ви. — Но это ничего. Заглядывай хоть иногда.

— Тебе нужно будет купить другую палатку.

— Что? Это еще зачем?

— Потому что в нынешнюю не помещается нормальная кровать, — ответил Керри таким тоном, будто это было очевидно. Он перекинул ногу через Ви и уселся ему на бедра. — Ее мы тебе тоже купим.

— Бля, Кер! — рассмеялся Ви, пытаясь словить его руки, но Керри увернулся. Он погладил Ви по щеке, глядя на него этими своими грустными глазами, и в них было столько невысказанной любви и восхищения, что Ви задохнулся.

— Ви, — прошептал Керри, наклоняясь. — Винсент.

Он поцеловал его — и впервые за очень долгое время Ви почувствовал, что движется в правильном направлении.


End file.
